


Missed and Found

by foxinthestars



Category: Dana Knightstone Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Austria, Dana kept that screwdriver like the whole game seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_Dream_Of_Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Dream_Of_Erebor/gifts).



> Thanks to beta readers lanalucy and Rosencrantz.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

I wasn’t there when my cousin Sebastian passed away. So the climax of my novel? He and Elise’s souls flying into each other’s arms? I just had to imagine it.

It wasn’t too hard to picture, though, the way they looked at his funeral — both smiling, fingers entwined. With a wink, Sebastian pointed to the flowers.

Had blossoms gotten switched? Here of all places? (How does that work with fresh flowers, come to think of it?) But no. Under a leaf, I found what he wanted me to find:

The screwdriver. This time, more than my gut said “keep it.”


End file.
